One Tree Hill- Torment To Heartache
by Jabi07
Summary: Derek tries desperatley to get Peyton s Afftection and Attention but in the process something unexpected happens...


**This Fanfic is about Stalker Derek as he so desperatley desires Peyton`s Attention and affection something unexpected happens!**

**One Tree Hill- Torment To Heartache**

**Brooke**

" helloo! you listening to me?!" Peyton was sat cross legged on her bed staring sullenly into space, I grit my teeth slightly irritated that our girly time is getting wrecked by my best friends clear expression that she was far away! I pick up a cushion and wallop her hard on the arm which actually worked as she snapped out of her thoughts and turned glaring at me, which made me smirk slightly amused,

"you back to earth now ?!"

"uh yeah course sorry!"

"good now what you think?! I say twirling around to give her a proper look at my outfit, she smiled at me and nodded. Alright what`s going on! Peyton has been distracted all day and she is doing that mopey face she pulls when she has alot on her mind!

"Peyton Sawyer, tell your oldest mate whats on your mind?!" I say sitting beside her giving her my puppy dog face which she hates me doing cause then she knows that I`ll get it out of her! Peyton sighs and rolls her eyes,

"okay if you really must know...I have a Brother!"

"You kidding right!" I knew as soon as I said it that it was stupid, but the shock of it left me abit loss for words surprisingly!

"how?!"

"well...my dad...my birth dad had another child...Derek!"

"oh really! thats awesome!"

"you think?!"

"yeah its totally awesome! you should call him!"

"and say what exactly?!"

"uh hello would be a good start!"

"Brooke!"

"fine. You want me to do it?!"

"no its okay...so come on lets change the subject you look hot!"

"as always but nice try your not getting out of it that easily!"

"theres nothing else to say!" there clearly was as Peyton huffed off the bed and picked up her Black dress and slammed the bathroom door shut,

"huh she`s not getting away with that!" I pull out my Cell and dialled Luc`s Number, my heart racing as soon as his husky voice answers,

"Hello Pretty girl!"

"Hey Handsome! listen do you know anything bout this mystery Bro of Peyton`s?!"

"Uh that depends!" oh he was a aweful lying obviously he knew,

"Lucas Scott your a terrible liar! listen meet me at Trics in like half hour!"

"Yeah uh okay but what..." I hung up and slid my feet into my brand new stiletto`s oh wow I am looking hot I admire to myself as I gaze into the mirror,

"Do you want me to leave you alone?!"

"oh haha glad to see you still have your sense of humour!" I turn and look at Peyton in shock, she looked beautiful! her hair in beautiful shoulder length ringletts, the Black dress was perfect as it showed off all her assets perfectly especially her long skinny legs,

"Uh Brooke why you staring?!"

"Because my girl you look so Hot! we are totally going to pull tonight!" Peyton chuckled happily as we grabbed our coats and purses before heading out her house, the excitement buzzing inside both of us as we made our way over to Tric. As expected Tric was packed, the Queues forming halfway down the street, I grabbed Peyton`s reluntant arm and shoved my way over to the front where Skills was standing looking quite smart in a Black suit,

"Oh hey look at you!"

"Thanks I could say the same thing!" I smile sweetly back at him,

"So you letting us through or what Skills!"

"Course I am , if you kiss me you can go inside!"

"What?! your kidding me right?!"

"Nope I`m waiting!" I shrug and lean myself closer to Skills and as I was about to kiss his lips, Lucas stood in front of us, his expression slightly amused,

"Brooke please tell me you wern`t going to fall for that!"

"fall for what...oh you pig!" I angrilly shove my way through Skills, Peyton and Lucas following behind me, I could tell by both of their expressions that they were finding my humilation amusing,

"Haven`t you got some Work to do?!" I say annoyed at Peyton,

"Uh yeah I`ll catch you both later!" as soon as Peyton shuffled off I checked no one was watching us as I led Lucas over to the corner where no one to see us,

"Wow someone wants me huh!"

"No Luc! I want you to help me track down Peyton`s Brother!"

"Why is that what Peyton wants?!"

"Oh come on Luc we both know that she does!" Lucas sighed heavily, which wasn`t a reasuring sign but I`m determined to make this happen with or without Lucs help!

"What you need me to do?!" I let out a slight squeel of excitement before composing myself,

"Well try and get a phone Number or any kind of contact details really!"

"uh huh and what will you be doing?!"

"the same...thanks Luc! now that is taken care of how bout we have some fun!" I say leaning myself into his warm chest, our faces inches from each other.

**Peyton**

Last Night was such a great night! It had managed to make my forget everything for a few hours, I was just a normal girl having a laugh socialising with my mates and of course organizing my Bands and making sure that they had what they needed. It was Lunchtime and it was mysteriously quiet as Brooke and Lucas had both made excuses as to why they won`t be in this afternoon, Mouth was doing some lunchtime thing and Nathan was at the gym,

"Hey Peyton!"

"Oh Hales hey I thought that you were tutoring!"

"Yeah I was it lasted not as long as I hoped so what`s up girly?!"

"Nothing much really!" I say as I continue sketching,

"That`s awesome picture! Is that Ellie?!" I smile sadly into the drawings eyes, my heart aching slightly,

"Yeah it is...so hows married life these days?!"

"Uh great...um there is something though?!"

"What?!"

"I uh I am Pregnant!"

"Oh my god Hales! thats amazing news!" I reach over and squeeze her hand, thats when tears formed in her eyes,

"Hales? it is good news right?!"

"Yeah but I don`t think that Nathan thinks so!"

"Why? What did he say?!"

"It`s Not what he said exactly...just how he has been in general!"

"Oh I see! Stay here Hales!" I march over to the small gym anger filling up inside of me, Nathan was running on the running machine his earphones blasting out rap music,

"What the Hell Peyton!" Nathan irritatedly picked up his earphones that I ripped off his head and chucked onto the floor,

"Could ask you the same Nathan! Why are you acting like a Dick for?!"

"I`m Sorry?!"

"Hales loves you and all she wants to hear from you is that everything will be alright!"

"You mean lie to her!"

"No its not a lie though everything will be alright!"

"It`s not! I`m off to Duke on a scholourship!


End file.
